I HATE YOU WITH A PASSION
by Sasha-Lorraine
Summary: Samantha Hamily has to move in with her step aunt Sue. her cousins have secrets and she has a new enemy.. Paul. Little does she no that Paul has imprinted on her. She also has a deep secret and a very hot temper. Will she fit in? Will she love paul?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever been so afraid off your self that you tried to run away from youself? Have you ever tried that? Do you think you life is hard? Try being the last one of your kind and then hating someone so much that you love them... yes my life sucks... and I cant even die!!!!!!


	2. Plain ride

Samantha POV

Ok so, I'm on a plane to a random place called la push, because I can't keep my temper in check. No matter how many times I told my mom that it was not my fault she just said

"Your gunna go live with your cousins Seth and Leah, I can't deal with you any more."

Seth and Leah were step cousins. Seth was always happy and Leah was an all-time bitch and I can't stand her, or people like her. That's the reason I'm on this freaking plane. Because of this girl, Helen, she was provoking me by bullying my friends... what am I supposed to do?? Let her?? Nope I'm not that type of girl. Instead I knocked her out and gave her a concussion. So you see I'm not the type of girl you can piss off and get away with it. I'll explain myself to you. I have dirty blonde hair that flows to the middle of my back with a side fringe that covers my whole left eye, my eyes are electric blue. I'm 17 and very well developed. I have tanned skin and a figure to die for... but I don't really care. My nick name is Manfy... short for Samantha. But no-one but my family or VERY close friends call me that. Once a boy from my trig class called me that, and he ended up in the hospital. I may as well warn you now that I'm a Child of the Moon. I'm also the last one left. A vampire called Caius killed us all except me. I can only phase when the full moon is out or my Soul mate or Soul sister is calling me to help. Since I don't have any of them I can only phase, with the moon. I only have super strength when I'm in wolf form; I'm a normal human otherwise. I also have a pet dog... it's a husky cross wolf, I know, cool right? It's already in La Push. Anyway back to the present, the plane is landing now. I got off and collected my bags from baggage reclaim then waited for my Auntie Sue and cousins. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Sue with Seth and Leah behind her. Seth had grown about two feet since the last I saw him and he was buff.

"Wow Seth I though you were fifteen not twenty" He smiled and hugged me. His temperature was really high. He pulled away and I looked at Leah. I was going to have a fresh start with Leah. She was really mean, I know but she must have a reason. I smiled at her. She looked shocked as I pulled in to a hug. When I looked at her she looked happy and guilty.

"sorry for being evil last time we saw each other" she mumbled. I laughed.

"Everyone needs an evil cousin... who else will they plot revenge on?" I asked, and Leah laughed. Aunt sue gave me a hug then we left to go to my new home that is now called La Push.


	3. Pauli, Paul and JACKASS's

I had to sit between Leah and Seth in the car. I was ROASTING. What the hell do they have such high temperatures? I was lucky I didn't get heat stroke. When we pulled up to the small house... or hut, I jumped out and shivered in pleasure as the cold air hit my tanned skin. Seth, Leah and Sue looked at me like I was crazy... me? Crazy? Well good they realized.

"Hey, you didn't sit between two space heaters on the way here" I said to their expressions. Sue laughed but Seth and Leah looked a little embarrassed. I ran in to the house looking around. They followed behind.

"You're rooms upstairs on the right" Sue said, she seemed excited. I walked in to my new room and screamed with joy. The room was a light gray-almost white- and the carpet was dark blue. The bed was a bunk and had a sofa beneath. There were my posters on the walls and certificates. That where they went. But the best thing was the sleeping dog on my bed.

"PAULI!" I whisper screamed my dog woke up and ran to me, knocking me over and licking my face. I laughed along with my new family.

"Alright Pauli, you can go back to sleep again" I said and then I heard the front door opened and closed. Loud voices carried though the house. I frond.

"The boys are coming for tea, we'll leave you to get some rest and I'll called you down for tea later okay, sweetie?" Sue said. Then they left and I fell on my bed, also falling into darkness.

I awoke to the sound of shouting. One of the voices was Leah and the other was most decently male, and his voice was laced with anger. I got up an walked slowly down the stairs. I stood in the door way to the living room and quickly took in the scene. Eight guys-one of them Seth- were standing up next to ether Leah or the angry guy. The angry guy was facing away from me and shouting at Leah. Leah had a sad and heartbroken expression on her face as the guy said his next words.

"ITS KNOW WONDER WHY SAM DOESNT LOVE YOU!" He shouted. He stared shouting his next word when I march over to my cousin and hugged her close. She was sobbing. My face turned to the guy and the whole house went silent.

"No-one ever speaks to MY cousins like that. Not unless they have a death wish" I said in a deadly calm voice. The man stared at me with a weird expression and then REAL anger flickered on his face.

"And what is a small chick like you gunna do about it?" he smirked. Oh he did not just do that.

"I CAN DO A DAMN LOT JACKASS" I shouted. Just then Sue, a lady with scars on her face and another very tall man came through the door. Now I realised that Sue had been out this whole time. Pauli ran down the stairs and stood in front of me, growling at the angry man. The new man pulled angry mans shaking frame out of the house. It was quiet for about four second before the house erupted with cheers. Leah hugged me and then walked out to go to her room and freshen up. In bout five minuets I knew all the guys names. There was Jake, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Jared, Sam and the angry one was Paul. As they said Pauls name Sue, Seth and I started laughing. They gave us questioning looks.

"My dogs name is Pauli" I explained. They all laughed. Then Sam-the one that pulled Paul outside- and Paul came in side. Everyone except me stopped laughing... I was stifling it with a cough. Paul looked anywhere but at me Sam looked at him and said with authority

"Apologise"

Paul looked at me and apologised with sincerity but I wasn't satisfied.

"Don't say sorry to me... say it to Leah" I said, my voice was a little hash, but I couldn't help it.

Pauls POV.

I was about to yell at Leah again when a girl walked over and hugged her. The girl was HOT as well. She was wearing neon green ripped skinny jeans with a screaming red top that hugged her curves, it had a picture of the Tasmanian devil and a speech bubble saying "I SHOT MY ANGRY MANIGMENT TEACHER". Her hair was messy but still looking stylish and her face was like and angels, her eyes capture my attention. They wear electric blue and full of rage. My world shifted. She is now the centre of my world... she is my everything, NO!! This cant happen... I don't want to imprint. I quickly filled with rage. Then she spoke in a voice that was perfect.

"No-one ever speaks to MY cousins like that. Not unless they have a death wish"

"And what is a small chick like you gunna do about it?" I smirked. Her face became angry.

"I CAN DO A DAMN LOT JACKASS" She shouted. Just then Sue, Emily and Sam came through the door. A big wolf like dog ran down the stairs and stood in front of my imprint, growling at me. Sam pulled my shaking frame out of the house. I phased as soon as we got to the woods. Sam phased to.

_What the HELL was that?-Sam_

I replayed the events to him. Sam was really angry until the part that I imprinted. Then got angry again, because I didn't wanna imprint.

_She seems perfect for you... she has your temper and she is protective of family... she seems like a real catch-sam_

_I DON'T WANT TO IMPRINT ON A BITCH-me_

_YOU DONT KNOW HER PAUL! NOW GO IN TO THAT HOUSE AND APOLOGISE!-sam_

I phased back and grabbed my clothes from the floor. Then I marched in to the house and said sorry. But the girl wanted me to say it to Leah... this girl was pushing it. So I said sorry to Leah. When I came back down stairs, the girl was sitting next to Embry. He had his arm around her. I shot glares. How dare he, she's MINE! Sam smiled and announced.

"Guy's... Pauls imprinted"


	4. Fight with idiots ONLY!

Manfy POV

"What's imprinting?" I asked. Seriously, that is the weirdest word I've ever heard. Everyone looked at me. Sam spoke up.

"Manfy? Have you heard the Quileute legends?" He asked. I shook my head. Leah walked in and sat down, unnoticed. Sam explained them and at the end he said.

"What if I told you that they were real? That we were Werewolves?"

Everyone looked at me. It was my time to shock them.

"I'd say that know you aren't" I smirked right at them all. Their mouths were slightly open, wondering why I was not freaking out. The face that drew my attention was pauls. He was slightly shaking and his face was angry... again.

"Why don't you believe us?" he boomed, in my face, might I add.

"Because in your legends, it says that you phase when you want to. Not in the moonlight" He laughed at my explanation.

"That doesn't really happen." everyone said together.

"Yes it does... I'll prove it." I said as I shoot out side in to the now dark lawn. The moon was full and shining down on the lawn. You have to be in direct moon light to phase or be very angry, on the night of the full moon. And even then it's VERY painful. I step in to the light and became incredibly still. The pain seeping in to my body and 3 seconds late I was a wolf.

"Hey, she looks like a meaner leaner Paul. So they re alike in human and wolf... oh shit" Jake saw I was about to pounce on him... I was nothing like that asshole and he knew it. Speaking of Paul I looked at him. He was staring at me with a shocked angry expression. Well I can't do anything about it now because I can't phase back until the moon sets.

MORNING!

I phased back in to human form and ran in to my room. I was so lucky that everyone was still asleep. I put on my cloths. I wore skin coloured tights, denim short-shorts and midnight blue pumps. A tight white tee-shirt, with a fitted, waist coat and a trilby. Then I fed Pauli and ate my own breakfast. The weirdest thing was that most of the 'pack' was sleeping in the living room. It was too late to notice that Paul was awake and was watching me from the door way as I unknowingly ate my breakfast. When I was done I got up and washed my plate. I turned to the door and jumped back. Paul just stared at me. I don't like being stared at ether; this guy just pushes my buttons.

"What?" I hissed. His face went from peaceful to rude in a second.

"Nothing" he hissed right back.

"Fuck off then and stop staring at me." I yelled to find, that everyone was looking at us.

"I'm going to school.. See you there" I said as I started walking. On the way, the cars that drove past made wolf whistles at me.

When I got to school I got my schedule and then waited for the guys to turn up. Seth came first, then Jake, Collin, Brady, Embry, Quil, and last but and definitely least Paul. Everyone hugged me except Paul; he just stared at me, half angry, half loving... It was really weird. Embry hugged me last.

"You look very hot today, Miss Hamily" He said in a flirty voice. I knew he was playing but, Paul obviously didn't. Paul grabbed me and pulled me to him. His hands were around my waist. And I must say, I DID NOT LIKE IT!!!! I ripped his hands off, walked over to embry, and kissed him on the cheek. Then turned to Paul.

"YOU don't OWN ME!!!! And you obviously don't know who you're messing with. So I'll give you a warning... Stay. The. Hell. Away." I yelled, and walked to my first period. Paul turned out to be in ALL my classes. So when ever a guy hit on me, he would be there. And this caused a problem, not only for me, but for the teen Queen Bitchs'. I was sitting with the guys and Jared's imprint Kim, she was really nice, when a girl wearing a pink low cut top and a VERY mini skirt, with 5" high heels. Her hair was done stylishly and she had a lot of makeup on, came and sat on the table looking at Paul. Wow this was gunna be so funny.

"Hi, Paul" She purred. Paul gulped and looked at me, his face was disgusted... I smirked, showing that I found it funny.

"Hello, Pearl" He said stiffly. Then I couldn't hold in the laugh. Pearl turned to me with a scowl on her face... I'd interrupted her _Paul time_... HA!

"What?" she sneered, everyone in the cafeteria stared... obviously no-one messes with this girl.

"Sorry, it was your name that set me off" I said sweetly.

"What about it?" Her voice getting higher,

"It suits you... well, I mean, you looked the same as the wail on SpongeBob... but it turns out, you also have to same name" I smirked. Her face was priceless. The whole cafeteria laughed.

"Your gunna pay, you don't know what you just got your self into" she said with pathetic rage.

"Oh, I'm sure I do. And by the way, you're no longer queen bee, cause democracy's JUST kick in... bah-bye now... bitch" I said in a sugar coated voice. The whole room erupted in cheers, all the guys (the wolves) patted me on the back, and well Paul got up and hissed.

"Don't do that again. OK" He roared. God I hate being told what to do.

"Fuck off Paulina" I sighed. I didn't want to get in to this, his face just got angrier.

"NO! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU RULE THE WORLD! YOU RUDE NIAVE WHORE" This got me to freeze. All the guys freeze and watched me.

"You know what Paul? I think you are really thick... you say I'm rude, but you're ruder. You say I'm a whore... but I'm a virgin and you are a manipulating womaniser. You called me naive... but I know who I'm messing with and how dangerous they are, YOU don't. So for the record Paul, I'm more dangerous than you. So before you go shouting your mouth of, do some research...OK?" I said in a dead calm voice. Not showing how angry and upset I really was. Then I walked out.

_**sooooooooooooo what you think??? R&R ppl!!!**_


	5. Makeups and Mustangs

"Why are you home sweetie? shouldn't you be at school?"Sue asked. This is why i love sue. Shenever freaks out like my mom does... yes i did this al the time at home.

"Yeah, i should but i got angry" i sighed. She gave me a knowing look.

"Paul?" she asked.

"Yeah... he is sooo annoying and i cant do anything about it. Today, i laughed at a girl he doesn't even like and he called me.. oh lets see.  
a rude niave whore" i laughed bitterly. then i realized that sam and emily were in the room.

"Sorry... s'cuz my languige" i smiled warmly. I really did like them. Sam looked angry.

"Paul said that to you?" he whispered.

"Yup... but i don't care really... he left a massive loop hole... well, im beat so bye!" i shouted as i ran upstairs.

* * *

that night paul turned up at the house. He banged on the door, seth went to get it so i ran in to the dinning room. Hopefully they wont find me... but they did. Seth walked in with paul trailing behind him. Paul looked really sorry, which was also cute. NO cannot think like that!

"OK so i'll let you two talk" Seth said to break to awkward silence and he walked out of the room. Paul stared at me for awhile.

"What?" i asked, god hes such a div! He walked up to me and took my hands, WHAT THE?

"I wanna say sorry. And i wanna be friends" he said this with care and kindness, what is with him? one miniut hes insulting me and the next hes tryin to be my friend. I looked up in to his eyes and noddid my head. WHAT? i hate this guy don't i? why am i saying yes then. I mentally beat my self up. But a cocky grin spead across his face.

"Well thats a reliefe, i thought you would shout at me and... well... kill me" He blushed, omg he BLUSHED!

"Paul? did you just blush?" i asked and then all the guys- when did they get here?- ran in with camras at the ready and took a picture of paul blushing, haha.

"NOOOOO" Paul shouted. He ran and grabbed the phones, little did he know that i had a pic of blushing paul. i slid my phone into my pocket.

"Well, im done here, bye." i said and went back to bed!

* * *

"wakey, wakey eggs and bakey" someone said as they pulled of my covers. i groaned and rolled over. trying to wake me up is like trying to prevent a tidel wave... impossible. Then my pillow went missing. Oh well, i can sleep with out luxuries. The person sighed and called for the boys, they still wont get me up. They tried pulling, making me cold, pouring water on me and all to no availe. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! and then one of them got in my bed and slipped their arm aroumd me. I opened my eyes t see Paul smiling at me. I Screamed

"I'm up!" and jumped out of bed. Everyone laughed and paul pouted. I looked at him, and stuck my tongue out at him, he smiled at me i smile back. I could actually get used to this.

They all left me to get dressed except my dog.

"Hey there girl, sorry i haven't spent much time with you, i walk you tonight to make up for it" I stroked Pauli and she was loving the attention, then i got dressed. Today i wore a neon green skirt that came to just above the knee with fish nets and black pumps. A white top that said ' that world love a bitch' and a gray hoody.

i ran down stairs and ran in to leah, she looked unusually happy. She steadyed me and told me she wanted to go shopping in forks at the weekend, which was fine with me. I had Weeto's for breakfast, just as i finished paul came into the room and asked me if i needed a ride for school.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact i do" i smiled and ran outside and into his car. It was a mustang... and a beat up one at that. i sat in the passinger seat and waited. Paul came out about 2 minutes later. He got in and smiled my way. Woah, this is so weird. Paul... smiling.


End file.
